Tierra y Vainilla
by Karla YtF
Summary: Entonces hundes tu nariz en el cabello de tu ahijado, aspiras la vainilla, sientes la tierra. Te sientes seguir". El 31 de Octubre de 1981, Sirius acaba de llegar a Godric's Hollow.


**Tierra y Vainilla**

Yami to Fujikiri

_¿Creíste que podías burlar a tu destino?  
El mar arroja a los ahogados prematuros _

_y la muerte no abre sus puertas sino a la hora precisa_

_Tu cadáver te ha de alcanzar, no tengas cuidado  
_

* * *

Es esta ansia de desearte muerto y creerte vivo, este sudor frío que necesitas para mantener los ojos abiertos y no ceder ante la desesperación, ante tus sacudidas interminables, entre la pesadez de tus pasos o el hecho de que tu mismo ya te sientas caer, te sientas ahí mismo, a su lado, ya sin sentir tus manos en tu rostro sin poder contener las lágrimas pero sabiéndolas ahí, ya sin poder evitar exhalar este aire que huele a muerte, a tu muerte, por que sabes que estas muerto, esta noche has muerto y no un poco ni mucho, has muerto lo suficiente, tanto como para no tener razón para dar el siguiente paso, no lo suficiente como para cortarte las muñecas; solamente lo suficiente.

Te ves a ti mismo caminando hacia aquella puerta, no sabes como pero te ves, sabes que estas acercándote, pero no lo sientes, ya no sientes nada. Alcanzas a escuchar ruidos ajenos a tu propia escena, ruidos ajenos a tu propio palpitar. No ves mucho, la noche te ciega, tu vista te falla, tu vista que desea no ver, no saber que estabas mal, que los mataste, que lo mataste a él.

Sigues caminando y te detienes justo enfrente de la puerta; por algún motivo tu mente parece repasar recuerdos infantiles, recuerdos vanos y sin sentido. Te ves de pronto a ti mismo enfrente de esa misma puerta pero bajo algún día soleado hace poco más de dos meses, lo ves a tu lado sonriendo con una botella de cerveza barata en la mano izquierda, le recuerdas los lentes un poco inclinados hacia un lado, le recuerdas la sonrisa patética de borracho, de padre, de esposo, de tu mejor amigo. Te recuerdas a ti mismo sonreír y de pronto gritar y seguir riendo con él, entrar a la casa casi arrastrándolo. Te vuelves a recordar y luego a él, una última vez antes de que tu vista se aclare, se aclare tanto que casi todo detalle del lugar se hace perceptible, a pesar de la oscuridad de la noche. Escuchas hasta el más leve de los latidos muertos, lo ves todo y lo odias.

No has notado como tu mano se posa sobre la puerta entreabierta y la empuja suavemente, no sientes la madera debajo de tu piel, tampoco sientes el asco que te produce el olor de la casa, pero sabes que esta ahí, en tu estomago, debe de estarlo, debe de estarlo. De pronto todo el tiempo parece detenerse, también tu respiración; pues todos tus temores se han vuelto realidad, pues todas tus sospechas se han confirmado cuando lo ves tirado boca abajo, con el mismo cabello rebelde con el que le conociste y la misma sonrisa de aquel borracho de hace dos meses. Piensas que de pronto se levantará y se soltará una carcajada estúpida y tu te soltarás a llorar un buen rato y luego reirás. Dejas pasar unos segundos, esperando a que se levante, un poco más, unos minutos tal vez, un poco más y las lágrimas comienzan a rodar por tus mejillas, ya te has soltado a llorar y él ni siquiera se ha levantado.

Te acercas más, das apenas unos cuantos pasos pero pareciera que has atravesado el mundo, así te sientes, cansado, simplemente cansado, solamente quieres dormir un rato, despertarte a lado de tu ahijado de apenas un año, jugar un rato con él y que él, tu mejor amigo, el borracho, el de las gafas, llegara de pronto y te invitara a tomar un trago, a relajarse de esta maldita guerra, de esta desgraciada vida. Darle el pequeño a la bella pelirroja que aparecería justo detrás del otro e irte con él y reírse como nunca lo habían hecho y desearse juntos hasta el final y nunca despertar.

Pero despiertas y al parecer sigues caminando, hacia su cuerpo inerte, hacia tu mismo cuerpo inerte, tú yaces ahí muerto, a su lado, lo sabes. El ha muerto y te ha llevado consigo. Te detienes a su lado, parece tan solo dormir, dormir en el suelo como muchas noches en el colegio, en Hogwarts, cuando eran felices y no habías más preocupaciones que tu familia mandándote cartas despreciables. Te arrodillas a su lado, sientes tus rodillas hundirse en la madera del suelo, es imposible, piensas, pero así lo sientes. Y llevas tus manos a su cara, acaricias sus ojos cerrados, su sonrisa estúpida, notas como tus lágrimas humedecen su rostro, casi por completo, caen de lleno en él y lo sigues acariciando, como intentando revivirlo con tu toque, como intentando guardar en tus manos el calor que aún su cuerpo conserva. Y lloras un poco más; acercas tu rostro al suyo, murmuras palabras incomprensibles para cualquier otro que no fuera James Potter.

- James... - Te sientes murmurar, una sonrisa se intenta dibujar en tu rostro, aunque las lágrimas siguen cayendo. - James.- Llamas de nuevo, pero lo sabes, sabes que no despertará, que no se reirá, lo sabes por que no puedes oler nada; por que siempre te sorprendió como podías oler a James Potter, incluso en la distancia, podías sentir su aroma, percibir el perfume casi natural de su piel, un poco de tierra con vainilla tal vez y desde un año para acá, algo de bebé; pero siempre lo olías y eso te fascinaba, que podías aspirar su esencia, que podías sentirlo cerca con tan solo aspirar fuerte. Acercas tu nariz a su cuello y aspiras, aspiras como intentando llevarte contigo todo el aire del mundo; pero la tierra y la vainilla y el aroma de bebé no están y entonces lo sabes, no despertará, está muerto.

Dejas que tus lágrimas sigan cayendo y te recuestas al mismo tiempo sobre su pecho, no cierras los ojos, miras a la nada o al sillón volteado que queda justo enfrente de ambos, el jarrón caído, la lámpara de cabeza, la escoba de juguete. Escuchas silencio y demasiado ruido, el sonido del viento a través de la ventana rota, el murmullo de la noche, un pájaro en la oscuridad, el llanto de un bebé. Y decides que estaría bien quedarte a dormir ahí, tal vez dormir y encontrarte con James en tus sueños, dormir y no despertar. Sabes que no tardará en llegar algún mortífago y entonces podrás acabar de morir ahí durmiendo a su lado y eso está bien. Una sonrisa se dibuja en tu rostro, eso está bien, lo deseas, puedes estar tranquilo; pronto todo acabará. Cierra los ojos.

La escoba de juguete. _Abre los ojos_. Sientes a James debajo de ti, inerte, _"intenta recordar"_, te ruegas a ti mismo,_ "no puedes vivir sin él"_. Entonces_ cierra los ojos_. Y respiras y los cierras. El llano de un bebé. _Ábrelos y vive_. Pero no puedes vivir, ya estas muerto, lo sabes, lo sientes, tus manos ya no sienten, y ya no puedes oler la tierra y la vainilla. _Pero tengo que_. Las lágrimas no han dejado de caer, apenas si te levantas un poco del lecho del hombre, lo vuelves a mirar, lo vuelves a acariciar, intentas de nuevo aspirar la tierra y la vainilla y el olor reciente a bebé, pero siguen sin estar ahí, sigues sin poder olerlo, sin poder sentirlo. Tomas su rostro entre tus manos y te acercas, tus labios sobre los suyos y te separas. _Tengo que seguir_. Te repites sin soltar su rostro, murmurándole en el oído y algo dentro de ti te dice que te ha escuchado, que te ha entendido. Y te levantas y has abierto los ojos.

Ya las piernas no te pesan, ya el sueño ha desaparecido por completo; te sientes correr, como si el suelo debajo de tus pies no existiera, estás flotando, estás corriendo, _el llano de un bebé_, lo sigues, sigues el llanto, lo escuchas, lo sientes. Llegas a otra puerta entreabierta y esta vez sientes tu mano posarse en la madera, la sientes abrirla y esta vez el tiempo no se detiene cuando ves a la pelirroja tumbada en el suelo, simplemente no te detienes y murmuras un "_Perdóname_" o deseas murmurarlo pero no puedes detenerte, sabes que si lo haces no podrás volver a levantarte.

Te acercas al pequeño, aquel que intenta desesperadamente hacer que su madre se levante y la sacude con sus manitas y llora. Notas que las lágrimas ya no parecen caer de tus ojos, pareciera que has llorado todo lo que has podido llorar, que estas vacío, te sientes vacío pero aún así lo levantas entre tus brazos y lo abrazas. Lo aprietas contra tu pecho, él sigue llorando, él sigue repitiendo "_mamá_", tanto que pierdes la cuenta.

Y sabes que has muerto por que no te sientes reír, por que él se ha ido y te ha llevado consigo. Y de pronto hueles a tierra y a vainilla y a un reciente olor a bebé. Lo hueles entre tus brazos, lo hueles en el cabello de tu pequeño ahijado que no para de llamar a su mamá. Y lo sabes que has muerto pero aún no puedes cerrar los ojos, que has muerto que tienes que levantarte, que has muerto pero aún no puedes ir con él. Aprietas un poco más al pequeño, crees que puede romperse en cualquier instante y aún así lo aprietas un poco más.

_Intenta recordar_, te pides, aquel día de cerveza barata y sol en lo más alto del cielo. Pero no puedes, como si las lágrimas hubieran borrado tus recuerdos, no puedes, entonces hundes tu nariz en el cabello de tu ahijado, aspiras la vainilla, sientes la tierra. Te sientes seguir.

A lo lejos pasos pesados parecen acercarse cada vez más pero no te mueves, sigues abrazándolo, sigue llorando, sigue gritando _mamá _y tu sigues oliéndolo.

- Joven Black. - Alguien parece decir, pero el olor que tanto anhelas sigue entre tus brazos y no deseas dejar de aspirarlo. Una mano sobre tu espalda, una mano pesada. No te importa. - Debo llevarme a Harry. - Abres los ojos, te alejas un poco, miras al semi-gigante a los ojos.

- Yo lo cuidaré. - Respondes en la voz más clara que pudiste encontrar, esperas que lo suficientemente firme como para convencerlo. - Es mío. Es mío. - Repites, esta ahí tu aroma, esta ahí tu borracho, tu padre, tu mejor amigo y no lo dejarás.

- El profesor Dumbledore quiere que vaya con sus tíos, ahí estará a salvo. - Niegas con la cabeza, lo sientes acercarse y cuando creíste que habías llorado mares y te habías secado por completo, notas que las lágrimas vuelven a apoderarse de ti. - James y Lily desearían que estuviera a salvo, murieron protegiéndolo. - Susurra en una voz tan ronca y gruesa que a ti te parece estúpido si intento de sutileza. Vuelves a negar con la cabeza pero sientes que tus brazos no te responden, sientes que te lo arrebatan. Recuerdas a Pettigrew pero no deseas ir, no deseas enfrentarlo pero sabes que acabarás yendo. - Estará a salvo. - Y no puedes seguirlo, lo intentas, quieres volver a aspirar su aroma, pero no puedes, tus piernas no te responden.

- Llévate mi motocicleta. - Alzas la voz sin saber por que, sin saber si quiera que habías dicho. Te quedas ahí varios minutos y deseas con todo tu ser oler la tierra y la vainilla así que caminas, vuelves a caminar, vuelves a encontrarte con él, vuelves a susurrarle algo incomprensible en el oído. Lo vuelves a besar.

Y sabes que has muerto.

Que él ha muerto y te ha llevado consigo.

Pero deseas oler la tierra y la vainilla y el aroma a bebé,

y sabes que estarán de nuevo juntos, no muy lejos, no muy pronto; pero lo estarán.

Pero te ha dejado su olor y lo seguirás, lo seguirás.

Y por eso vivirás, por volver a estrecharlo contra tu pecho.

Por volver a olerlo.

No a James, a su olor.

* * *

En ese momento aspiras otra vez como si intentaras robarte todo el aire del mundo. Pero no hueles a tierra ni a vainilla, solamente a bebé; pero también parece miedo, parece valor, parece agua. Abres los ojos y lo ves en la distancia y sonríes. Ha dejado de oler a tierra y a vainilla, ya no te necesita, ya no necesitas olerlo, ya no tienes por que seguir.

Y pareces bajar intencionalmente tu varita, miras a tu prima, miras a tu ahijado, sigue oliendo a agua, a valor, a miedo y a bebé y sonríes más y cierras los ojos.

Y los vuelves a abrir y ahí esta ese olor nuevamente. Él esta ahí nuevamente, él, James, sin el olor a bebé, ése olor se quedó en el chico que escuchas gritar a través del velo, ese se quedó en la vida.

Este que hueles está en la eternidad.

Y te sonríe. Y tú lo hueles.

* * *

En esas madrugadas de mucho angst y poco sueño.

Verso del inicio at el maestro de la poesía, Jaime Sabines. Reviews son más que recibidas :)

**14 de Agosto del 2008**


End file.
